


Dying in Minecraft (parody of Dying in LA by: Panic! At The Disco

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Minecraft, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: This song just came to me. I hope at some point to record it and even make a music video for it.





	Dying in Minecraft (parody of Dying in LA by: Panic! At The Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Leave lots of feedback.

The moment you spawned in, they built you up  
The sun was in your eyes  
You couldn't believe it  
Diamonds all around, you're walking  
Red Stone on the ground  
You start to believe it  
Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you  
You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do  
But nobody knows you now  
When you're dying in Minecraft  
And nobody owes you now  
When you're dying in Minecraft  
When you're dying in Minecraft  
When you're dying in Minecraft  
The power, the power, the power  
Oh the power, the power, the power  
Of Minecraft  
Nights at the chateau  
Trapped in your sunset bungalow  
You couldn't escape it, yeah  
Drink of paradise  
They told you to put your blood on ice  
You're not gonna make it  
Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you  
You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do  
But nobody knows you now  
When you're dying in Minecraft  
And nobody owes you now  
When you're dying in Minecraft  
When you're dying in Minecraft  
When you're dying in Minecraft  
The power, the power, the power  
Oh the power, the power, the power  
Of Minecraft


End file.
